


Easy

by SilkySatan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkySatan/pseuds/SilkySatan
Summary: Zuko plays pretend.-What if he said yes?
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 163





	1. Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where this is going but knowing me... it will probably be porn with plot. I will be adjusting tags as I go.

“How’s this going to go?” Zuko asked. He was more of a spontaneous, think-on-your-feet kind of guy, but since this whole thing was Jet’s idea, he didn’t want to step on any toes. 

“It’s easy,” Jet replied smoothly. “The guards make their rounds every few minutes. We’ve been watching them. We should have about two minutes to get in and out while the guard circles the upper deck. Smellerbee will be lookout and Longshot’s our getaway guy. You and I will sneak into the storeroom and liberate all the rations we can get our hands on. It’ll be twice as much with your help.”

Zuko nodded. It did seem easy. Certainly easier than what he was used to. At first, he agreed to this to put food in his own belly, but as he looked around he felt a twinge in his stomach that wasn’t hunger. None of these refugees had food. There was a man with a bandaged leg holding his stomach, and a woman trying to breastfeed a crying infant. They came here for help, for refuge, and they were starving. They were being treated like prisoners! And Jet was going to do something about that. Zuko respected that. He almost wished he had come up with the idea.

“What are you thinking about, Lee?” That was a rude awakening. Jet didn’t know him. Not the real him, anyway, because this sure as hell wasn’t it. Lee didn’t care about his father’s approval, or his honor, or anything like that. Something heavy in Zuko’s chest caught him off guard when Jet called him Lee. He wished that he could be who Jet thought he was. But maybe he could pretend a little longer. Maybe he could let himself have that.

“I’m glad we’re doing this, that’s all.” He wouldn’t give anything away. The look in Jet’s eyes, though, gave away a lot. He understood what Zuko was really thinking, at least to some degree. Maybe he didn’t know that Zuko was the banished fire nation prince, but it seemed like Jet had a deeper understanding of him than just… Lee. Zuko wasn’t sure he liked that. It was easier to be taken at face value. Understanding and connection often seemed to bring complications. Feelings. _Whatever,_ he thought, shaking the notion away. He was overthinking this. Jet didn’t know any more than he had to, and it was going to stay that way. They would pull this off, maybe eat together, and never speak to each other again. Easy.

\---

The plan went off without a hitch. Jet and his freedom fighters worked together seamlessly, even wordlessly, especially when Longshot was involved. Zuko loved feeling like he was a part of that. It reminded him of fighting alongside his uncle, but it felt different somehow. Closer, even though he had only known these other kids for a few hours. 

It felt natural to sit with them afterward and share the meal they had won. Jet wouldn’t even take a bite until all the food had been distributed around the ship, and by the time they finally opened the steaming containers Zuko’s hunger felt like knives twisting in his stomach. He had been so hungry, for so long. He used to be strong and well-fed, with a broad back, muscular arms, and a defined chest. Since they became refugees, however, he had been losing weight rapidly. He had noticed his hipbones protruding the last time he bathed, and he felt much weaker physically. With this in mind, he dug in heartily to the Earth Nation food. It was a little bland to those accustomed to food that was “flaming," but it was still a hot, fresh fucking meal that wasn’t a handout. That was more than he had had in weeks. There was a whole roast duck, noodles, and some kind of soup with meat in it that he especially liked. He liked it enough that he lifted the bowl and drank from it, something he would never have done in the Fire Nation. His sister would have called him a heathen, or a peasant, or something, but he gulped the hot liquid like it was water and imagined that he could feel the weight coming back. When the bowl was empty, he lowered his eyes and caught Jet watching him. Zuko smiled. A real, genuine smile, that was followed by a laugh bubbling out of his throat. It felt awkward, so different from how he normally felt, but he couldn’t contain it. _That’s because you’re Lee,_ he thought. Lee was allowed to be happy. 

“It’s good to see you eat,” Jet said with a smirk. “I can tell that you need it. Food is life, Lee, and we just gave it to all of these people. You should be proud.”

“I am proud,” he said forcefully. “We just did something good.”

Jet stood up and extended a hand to Zuko.

“Can I talk to you?” He quirked his eyebrows, finishing the sentence nonverbally: “ _in_ _private_.” Zuko took his hand and followed him to the bow. They stood in silence for a moment, watching the water disappear beneath the ship. 

“You know,” Jet offered, “as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were.” Zuko jumped at that. Surely, he couldn’t mean… “You’re an outcast, like me.” Oh. And yeah, that was true. Not in the same exact way, but they definitely had that in common. “Us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other’s backs. Because no one else will.” 

“I’ve realized lately that being on your own isn’t always the best path,” Zuko mused. He felt held by the freedom fighters. That part of it was just like when he was with Uncle. They didn’t have to say anything for him to know that they were on his side, fighting for him on and off the battlefield -- in and out of the ship storerooms. 

“So join us, Lee. Be a freedom fighter. I know you have it in you, I can see it in your eyes. That’s why I asked you to help us tonight. It was a test run, and you passed. I want you to join our team.” Zuko looked away sharply. He was supposed to be laying low. He could not afford to get caught with freedom fighters. As much as he loved the feeling of working with them, of being with them in general, his answer was going to have to be no.

But then Jet put a hand on his face. He cupped Zuko’s left cheek, turning him back to meet his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but his fingers brushed over the lowest point of Zuko’s scar. His hands were rough and calloused, but they touched him gently. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could without moving the rest of his face. No one touched him there, ever. Everyone thought it was disgusting. He knew that. But he searched Jet’s face and saw no trace of that hatred he had grown so accustomed to. No, he couldn't seriously be considering this. Just because this boy -- this beautiful boy -- was touching him, and looking into his eyes like that... he couldn't risk everything. 

“Please, Lee. I think you’re special. You’re like me. Together, we could do so much good. We both deserve a second chance, and I think we were supposed to take it together. Please, take this chance with me.” Zuko wondered for a moment which chance Jet was talking about. His words sounded like he meant being a freedom fighter, but his thumb was creeping ever closer to Zuko’s mouth. He stepped closer, and heard Jet’s breath shudder. He licked his lips, thinking. Jet’s eyes flicked down to watch his tongue. Zuko's hands were shaking at his sides, so he wrapped them around Jet's shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear. He hadn't quite decided what he was going to say, but Jet's hair smelled of campfires and leaves, with something else underneath that he couldn't quite identify. He took a deep breath, taking in that earthy smell, and let his lips brush against the other boy’s skin as he spoke.

“Okay.” He faltered, trying to think of something better to say than that. Agni, he really needed to start thinking things through. “I will.” And then he drew his arms together, pressing his body to Jet’s in a hug.

When they pulled apart, Jet’s pupils were large and his lips were parted. “Would you be willing to take two chances in one night?”

“Easy,” Zuko answered, finally surging forward to press his lips to Jet’s, his hips following shortly after. It really was.


	2. The Day Before You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If years of unsuccessfully hunting the Avatar taught Zuko anything, it's patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that! I was right, y'all! It's just porn.

“Mmf,” was all Zuko was able to say as Jet shoved him against the wall. Behind Jet was the bow of the ship, and Zuko watched the waves through wide eyes as Jet’s lips slid from his mouth down to his throat. Jet’s knee was between his legs, and both of his hands were caught in Zuko’s short hair. Zuko could feel a bruise being sucked into the base of his throat, and then Jet was on his mouth again, licking hotly into him. 

“ _ Mmf,” _ he insisted, and Jet pulled back, pressing his forehead against the other boy’s. 

“What is it?” Jet panted, knee still pressing hard against Zuko.

“Someone could see us!” he snapped, starting to push Jet off of him entirely.

“I don’t fucking care.” And then there was a pain in the back of Zuko’s head where Jet was tugging at his hair. Zuko melted, putting his weight down onto Jet’s knee and grinding. He thought he was going to black out when Jet pushed him back against the wall, harder this time. He wanted Jet to shove him, hit him, tell him what to do. And more than anything, he wanted him to do those things without being asked. “Everyone is eating dinner, even the guards. I saw the one on duty sit down on the way back here. We should have a few minutes. Educated guess, about five. Let’s fucking get on with it,” he growled. 

“Yes,” Zuko keened, “please.” Jet sank to his knees, looking up into mismatched golden eyes. Zuko groaned and let his head hit the wall, burying his hands in Jet’s hair. Jet’s hands, meanwhile, lifted Zuko’s long tunic and tucked it into the waistband. Then, he set to untying the boy’s pants. When they were finally free, he wasted no time in getting to work. He pulled back Zuko’s foreskin and pressed his tongue into the slit, tasting him. Then, he swirled his tongue around the head, focusing most of his attention on Zuko’s frenulum. Zuko twisted Jet’s hair around his fingers, pulling hard. He was struggling to stay quiet. Their friends, including Zuko’s uncle, were only a few yards away.

Then, Jet swallowed him in one smooth motion, and he had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out. His hips bucked freely into the other boy’s mouth. The head bumping against the soft tissue at the back of Jet’s throat. Jet took it easily, but then pressed Zuko’s hips against the wall, forcing them to still. He pushed himself all the way down on Zuko’s cock until his nose was buried in pubic hair, relishing the way his throat ached and expanded to accommodate him. He swallowed hard and bottomed out. He looked up at Zuko and felt his own cock twitch at the look on the other boy’s face. He was biting his lip and looking down intently, pupils blown wide and face flushed so hard that part of his scar was blending in. 

Jet kept watching as he opened his mouth even wider and dropped his tongue down to Zuko’s balls. He moaned deep in his throat when Zuko threw his head back again. With all this head throwing, someone was going to catch on. Jet wouldn’t really mind that, though, since he wasn’t the one with his cock out, so he kept licking. 

He felt Zuko’s cock twitch in his throat and began to bob again, taking Zuko all the way into his throat each time.

“Please -- Jet, ah, slow down, I don’t want to --  _ ah _ , easy, I don’t want to cum,” Zuko hissed, hips still trying to thrust against Jet’s strong hands. Jet pulled off with an obscene slurping noise.

“What? Why not?” he asked, slightly disappointed. Was he not good enough to cum inside? He had heard his blowjob skills were pretty good.

“I want to cum l-later,” Zuko gasped, struggling to catch his breath. 

“Later, huh?” Jet asked with a smirk. He gave Zuko’s head another long, slow lick, which earned him a gasp. Then he stood up, leaving Zuko disheveled and gasping. “I’ll be there.” He winked, and then he was gone. 

_ Damn, _ Zuko thought.  _ This is not going to be easy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh where is this gonna go??? just porn? longfic? me writing things solely for the purpose of giving them ABBA titles? ALL OF THE ABOVE????


	3. People Need Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

By the time Zuko had redressed himself and calmed down enough to be seen by others, Jet was back in the circle and on his second helping of noodles. He rejoined the group wordlessly, trying to gauge what had been said in his absence.

“Lee!” Smellerbee smiled up at him from her own bowl. “Jet just told us you said yes! That’s great.” He caught a knowing glance between her and Jet and blushed. He wasn’t sure when they would’ve had time to discuss what just happened, but the freedom fighters always seemed to know what was going on in each other's heads. 

“It is great,” his uncle said slowly. “Freedom is the greatest gift one can be given, and to fight for it is a tremendous honor. But please,  _ Lee _ , be careful.” Zuko wondered for a moment if he had bitten off more than he could chew, but snapped back at his uncle anyway.

“I’ll be fine! I’m still going to live with you, I’ll just be doing some liberating on the side,” he seethed into a cup of tea he had found waiting in his spot in the circle. He hated being worried about. He could take care of himself just fine.

“We’re always careful,” Jet lied. Zuko had only done one job with them and he knew that wasn’t true. Jet seemed to think everything was easy, and Zuko had a feeling that would get him in trouble someday, if it hadn’t already. He had mentioned something about second chances, after all. 

“We protect our own,” Smellerbee clarified, looking up at Iroh who seemed to relax upon meeting her eyes. Longshot made sure to catch Iroh’s gaze as well, communicating something Zuko could not decipher. He felt like he was part of a family right now, a real one. There was a complex dynamic being played out in front of him, and it reminded him a little bit of home. He cringed at the thought. He didn’t want to compare this soft, lamplit moment around a pile of stolen food to those harsh days in the palace. Ozai was not here. Azula was not here. No one was trying to hurt, manipulate, or rape him. He tried his best to settle the nerves that had come alight at the thought of Caldera and everything that happened there. As he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, willing his heart to slow, something else replaced that desperate, itching need to escape beneath his skin. An ache. A longing for a home that did not feel like a warzone. He supposed he was a refugee in more ways than one.

Then it was Zuko’s turn to look into Longshot’s eyes. He didn’t know how the other boy knew what was going on inside his head, but he did. Besides, he didn't need to understand to feel safe and comforted by the gesture. Again, he felt held. That seemed to be a recurring theme when he was around the freedom fighters. He didn’t really get how Smellerbee and Jet could interpret Longshot’s meaningful looks, but then again they knew him a lot better than Zuko did. It was enough for Zuko, though, to look into those warm eyes and feel like a brother again. When Longshot gave him a slow nod, Zuko returned it. He liked it very much when things went unspoken. 

When it was time to sleep, they set up their bedrolls next to each other on the deck -- Iroh, then Zuko, then Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot all practically on top of each other. Their bedrolls overlapped and they seemed to be forming a puppy pile. The night was warm and the stars were bright, and Zuko had later to look forward to. They talked for a while, about their plans or fantasies for when they got to Ba Sing Se. Which was which they weren’t sure. Zuko didn’t really care, anyway. As long as he had his uncle and the freedom fighters, he knew he would be okay. It was the first time he had felt that way in years, maybe ever. As long as he could remember, safety had been just out of reach. Even when his mother was around, even when his family was as whole as it had ever been, there were monsters among them. There were no monsters here.

Jet reached a hand out and brushed Zuko's pinky with his own. At first, he pulled his hand away, thinking it was an accident. But then Jet's hand was back, holding his fully. His stomach did a somersault. He could feel an involuntary grin spreading across his face. 

"It's the dawn of a new era, Lee," he whispered, rolling over and speaking softly into Zuko's ear so that no one else could hear. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas, tell me in the comments. I haven't written the following chapters yet so you just might get what you wish for lol


End file.
